Stolen Deck
by Dart1125
Summary: Yugi gets his deck stolen and has to find it by dueling with a deck that he found on the streets!
1. lost deck

Lost deck 

"Hey, yugi what's up?" 

"Hey Joey." Said yugi

"Yugi, this guy over there says he wants to talk to you," said Joey.

 "Hah Joey do you think I would be stupid enough to meet this person that I don't even know?" said yugi 

"Oh yeah he also said that he has this really cool card that he want to give you." said Joey

"ALL RIGHT!!! I needed a cool card to beat kaiba with," yugi said.

Yugi runs off to see the guy with the cool card.

"Excuse me, but I believe that my friend said that you wanted to see me?" said yugi

"Yes, yugi. You see I have a card that I would like to give you. Give me your deck so that I can put it in.," said the guy

"All right but just for a minute." Said yugi

"HAH, you stupid idiot!" shouted the guy as he ran off with yugi's deck.

"NO, wait, stop please!" yelled yugi

"Hey yugi, what happened?" said Joey

"That guy stole my deck!" yugi said.

A couple of hours later…

"I can't believe I let that guy get away with stealing my deck," said yugi.

"From now on take the millennium puzzle everywhere you go," said yami.

"All right," yugi said.

"I'm going out," yugi said.

"Be back by 8:00" Grandpa said.

A few minutes later…

"What am I going to do?" said yugi.

"Huh, what's that?" yami asked.  
  


"It looks like a box. Let's see what's inside. Huh, yami why aren't you talking?" yugi said.

Yami was sound asleep.

"Best to let him sleep" yugi thought.

Yugi opened the box.

"Huh, these are duel monster cards. Someone just left them here?" Yugi thought

"Yugi Moto, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" asked yugi

"My name is Koji and I challenge you to a duel"

"But I have no cards," yugi said

"Use the one's you have in your hand" Koji said.

"I never got to look at these cards, but O.K." yugi said

Yugi:2000                           Koji:2000

"First I play two trap cards face down and play this monster card face down in attack mode" yugi said

"I play one monster card face down in defense mode and play two trap card face down" Koji said.

"Now, I attack your defense card with my card, Sanga Of Thunder! Sanga attack the giant soldier of stone!" yugi said

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Mirror Wall!" Koji said.

"Oh no!" yugi said

" Now I activate my magic card, reinforcements to raise Giant soldier of stone's attack to 1800! Attack Sanga of thunder!"

Yugi:1500                               Koji:2000

R & R


	2. Koji's Defeat

CHAPTER 2: Koji's Defeat  
"My turn now" said Yugi.  
  
I need to draw good card or this Koji person'll beat me thought Yugi. "Alright then, I play one card face down and I'll play big eye (ATK 1200, DEF 1500) in defense mode" said Yugi.  
  
"Hah, on the defensive huh?" said Koji.  
  
"Now, soldier of stone, attack big eye"! Koji yelled.  
  
(BIG EYE IS DESTROYED)  
  
"Big eye's effect allows me to see the top 5 cards on my deck and rearrange them in any order I want!" Yugi said.  
  
(Cards in this order: Trap Hole, De-spell, Millennium ShieldWHOA! , Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Yugi rearranged them like this: Millennium Shield, Beta the Magnet Warrior, De-spell, Trap Hole, Gamma the Magnet Warrior.)  
  
"O.K., I'll draw and play this card in defense mode and end my turn" said Yugi.  
  
"Soldier of stone, ATTACK!!" Koji yelled.  
  
"My face down card was Millennium Shield (ATK 0, DEF 3000). And now you lose 1200 Life Points!" said Yugi  
  
YUGI: 1500 KOJI: 800  
  
"Darn!!" yelled Koji. "My turn now. I'll draw and play Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1700 DEF 1600) in attack mode." Said Yugi. "I'll play Dian Keto the cure master bringing my LP to 1800 and now soldier of stone attack!" said Koji.  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, negate attack!" Yugi said.  
  
YUGI: 1500 KOJI: 1800  
  
"I'll draw and play De-spell to remove reinforcements from your stone soldier and I'll also play my own reinforcements card to power up Beta the Magnet Warrior's attack to 2200! Now Beta, attack Koji's stone soldier!" said Yugi.  
  
(GIANT SOLDIER OF STONE IS DESTROYED) YUGI: 1500 KOJI: 900  
  
"I'll play Mystical Elf (ATK 800 DEF 2000) in defense mode and power up her defense with castle walls bringing her defense to 2500, more than your magnet warrior's attack!" Koji said. "I'll draw and play Gamma the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1500 DEF 1800) in defense mode." Yugi said. What's Yugi planning? Thought Koji. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Koji said. "I'll draw and play Alpha the Magnet warrior (ATK 1400 DEF 1700) in defense mode and play one card face down." Said Yugi. "I'll draw and end my turn." Said Koji. "I'll draw and sacrifice Beta, Gamma, and Alpha to summon Valkrion The Magna Warrior (ATK 3500 DEF 3850). Now Valkrion attack Mystical Elf!" yelled Yugi. "Hah! I activate my trap card, Trap Hole to destroy Valkrion The Magna Warrior!" said Koji. (VALKRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR IS DESTROYED) "Your turn, Yugi" said Koji. "Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to reborn Valkrion The Magna Warrior! Now Valkrion attack Mystical Elf!" Yugi said. "NO!" Koji yelled. "Grrr, I play Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000 DEF 1700) in defense mode and end my turn." Said Koji. "Now, my turn. I play the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. Now Red- Eyes attack Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi yelled. (DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IS DESTROYED) "I'm not done yet! Now Valkrion, attack Koji's life points directly!" yelled Yugi  
  
YUGI: 1500 KOJI: 0  
  
"NOOOO! Master I have failed! I am sorry! Please do not kill me!" Koji pleaded. "I MADE IT SO EASY FOR YOU! I TOOK YUGI'S DECK AND YOU STILL COULD NOT BEAT HIM? HAH, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" shouted a voice in the sky.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium symbol appeared on Koji's head and Koji disappeared.  
  
Whoa! What will happen next?  
  
R&R 


End file.
